icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1927-28 NHL season
The 1927-28 NHL season was the eleventh season of the National Hockey League. Ten teams played 44 games each. The New York Rangers won the Stanley Cup beating the Montreal Maroons becoming the first United States based team since the formation of the NHL to win it and first since the Seattle Metropolitans won in 1917. This season saw the reintroduction of the O'Brien Trophy, which used to go to the NHL league champion. It was originally retired in favour of the Prince of Wales Trophy. The O'Brien Trophy went to the winner of the Canadian Division while the Prince of Wales Trophy went to the winner of the American division. League Business *The Ross goal, developed by Boston Bruins General Manager Art Ross is adopted as the official net of the league. *The O'Brien Trophy is first awarded to the winner of the Canadian Division and the Prince of Wales Trophy is first awarded to the winner of the American Division. Regular Season The Ottawa Senators, by far the smallest market in the league, were affected by franchises in the U.S. and, thus, escalating salaries, and were in financial trouble as a result and requested a bigger road receipt from the other teams. They also sold their star right wing Hooley Smith to the Montreal Maroons for $22,500 plus the return of right wing Punch Broadbent, followed by the sale of defenceman Edwin Gorman to Toronto. Part of the problem was that fans in Ottawa tended to only attend games with Canadian opponents. 15 shutouts in 1927-28 is still a Bruins team record.]] Howie Morenz, the NHL's top drawing card, dominated the scoring race and was runaway winner of the Hart Trophy. He scored 33 goals and led the league in assists as well. Despite Ottawa's financial difficulties, Alex Connell, Ottawa goalkeeper, set an all-time record with six consecutive shutouts or a period of 460 minutes and 59 seconds without being scored on. Toronto, now the Maple Leafs, showed power early on and it looked like they would make the playoffs. However, injuries to Hap Day and Bill Carson doomed the team, and the Leafs sagged to fourth, out of the playoffs. Thanks to the great play of Eddie Shore and goaltender Hal Winkler, who tied with Connell for the leader in shutouts with 15, the Boston Bruins finished first for the first time in the American Division, while the Canadiens, who were running away with the Canadian Division at mid-season, slumped after an injury to Pit Lepine but managed to hold onto first place at season's end. Final Standings Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, Pts = Points, GF= Goals For, GA = Goals Against, PIM = Penalties in minutes Note: Teams that qualified for the playoffs are highlighted in bold Scoring Leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Leading Goaltenders Stanley Cup Playoffs In the Canadian Division, the Montreal Maroons beat the Ottawa Senators and then went to the limit against the Canadiens before Russell Oatman put the Maroons into the finals with a goal in overtime. In the American Division, the New York Rangers knocked off the Pittsburgh Pirates in a rough series, and then beat Boston to go to the finals against the Montreal Maroons. The circus knocked the Rangers out of Madison Square Garden, and all games would be played in the Montreal Forum, even though Boston offered to host the Rangers. The Maroons won game one 2-0, with Nels Stewart and goaltender Clint Benedict the stars. Drama took over in game two when Nels Stewart fired a hard shot that struck New York goaltender Lorne Chabot in the eye. He could not continue, and the Rangers needed a goaltender. However, when coach Eddie Gerard refused to let the Rangers use Alex Connell or minor league goaltender Hugh McCormick, Lester Patrick, Ranger coach, in anger, decided to don the pads himself. The Rangers then body-blasted any Maroon who got near Patrick. Bill Cook scored, putting the Rangers ahead 1-0, but Nels Stewart was not to be denied and scored, tying the game. In overtime, Frank Boucher got the winner for the Rangers and they carried Patrick, tears streaming down his eyes, off the ice. Joe "Red Light" Miller, New York Americans goalie, was allowed to take Chabot's place in goal and he played well in a 2-0 loss in game three. However, Frank Boucher starred as the Rangers took the next two games, and the Stanley Cup. Drama almost took place in the final game when Miller was badly cut on a shot, but he was able to continue. The crowd became unruly at times and referee Mike Rodden took abuse for disallowed goals by Maroon players. Even NHL president Frank Calder was a target of some fans for not intervening. The Rangers became the second American team to win the Cup and the first NHL American team to do so. Playoff Bracket Finals New York Rangers vs. Montreal Maroons New York wins best-of-five series 3-2 Attendance #Montreal Canadiens: 219,000 #Montreal Maroons: 192,000 #New York Rangers: 163,000 #Boston Bruins: 149,000 #Detroit Falcons: 142,000 #New York Americans: 125,000 #Toronto Maple Leafs: 101,000 #Ottawa Senators: 99,000 #Chicago Blackhawks: 73,000 #Pittsburgh Pirates: 40,000 NHL Awards Debuts The following is a list of players of note who played their first NHL game in 1927-28 (listed with their first team, asterisk(*) marks debut in playoffs): *Dit Clapper, Boston Bruins *Norman Gainor, Boston Bruins *Cy Wentworth, Chicago Black Hawks *Charlie Gardiner, Chicago Black Hawks *Larry Aurie, Detroit Cougars *Marty Burke, Montreal Canadiens *Jimmy Ward, Montreal Maroons *Joe Lamb, Montreal Maroons *Marty Barry, New York Americans *Allan Shields, Ottawa Senators *Joe Primeau, Toronto Maple Leafs Last Games The following is a list of players of note that played their last game in the NHL in 1927-28 (listed with their last team): *Sprague Cleghorn, Boston Bruins *Corb Denneny, Chicago Black Hawks *Frank Foyston, Detroit Cougars *Jack Walker, Detroit Cougars *Billy Boucher, New York Americans *Odie Cleghorn, Pittsburgh Pirates See Also *List of Stanley Cup champions *List of pre-NHL seasons References *Hockey Database *NHL.com